


Blood in the Water

by Sybariticfanfiction (SybariticReyna)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: 5 plus 1, F/M, Fluff, Healing fluff, Link/Mipha/Zelda is mentioned bc this is my fic, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Other, Selectively Mute Link, Sidon is a bicon, gender neutral reader, injuries, it isn't actually graphic but i put the warning In Case, taking care of ur clumsy friend/crush, that doesnt rly come up in fic but eh, trans girl Link
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-02-01 06:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybariticReyna/pseuds/Sybariticfanfiction
Summary: 5 times reader needs help + 1 time Sidon does
Relationships: Link & Reader, Prince Sidon/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> warnings for vague descriptions of injuries and blood!

You skin your knee while racing through the monster infested path to Zora’s Domain. It’s a minor wound, and one that is more embarrassing than painful. It’s _ childish, _slipping and skinning your knee. You don’t want to be perceived as childish, least alone in a place full of people taller than you. 

Link doesn’t even seem to notice your injury until you reach the Domain itself, but _ thankfully, _she doesn’t comment on it. She simply holds out a healing potion.

“I’m fine, thank you.” You say and sign. Removing your hands from the railing as you slowly make your way up the many _ many _ stairs to the throne room makes you a little anxious, but signing yourself makes Link more comfortable doing so. 

She nods and returns the health potion to the backpack. 

The rest of the way up is quiet (at least, between the two of you. Zora’s domain itself is buzzing with conversation). Link is weirdly assured in her movements, even when she doesn’t actively remember being here. You wonder if she even really notices. 

The big Zora that greeted the two of you on the bridge and guided you to the Domain is waiting at the top, smiling sharply.

He’s so… _ cute. _

He greets the two of you like old friends, despite Link’s silence and your hesitance. Talking with new people has never really been your forté. Thankfully, Sidon doesn’t seem to really mind, and introduces the two of you to his father. Or, re-introduces, in Link’s case. 

As the King greets Link (and argues with that cranky advisor of theirs), you try to inconspicuously inspect your abrasion. It stings. There’s blood too, half dried and tacky. You’ll have to wash it later. 

A rather large, claw tipped hand comes to rest on your shoulder as you consider this and you choke down a yelp as you jump away. “God da-- _ Prince Sidon. _” You say, voice clipped. 

(Lizalfos can’t get to you here and you _ know that _ , and it's rude to compare the Zora to Blight monsters, but _ claws and scales and fear _all go hand in hand in your mind) 

He looks genuinely remorseful. “I apologize, I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“It’s…” You sigh. “It’s fine. I shouldn’t have snapped at you either. Just… fighting all day. I’m jumpy.” That’s not an excuse for being snippy with a prince whose shown you nothing but kindness, but it’s the truth. 

Sidon nods, letting his hand drop to his side. “You’re injured. I was wondering if you would let me dress that.” 

It’s… strange, the way he talks like you’re the one helping him. Strange, but not unwelcome. It makes you feel less like a burden as you nod. “Please?” You glance over at Link, “Um. Do you want to come with or?” 

She shakes her head and signs, “Meet me at the inn. I want to ask about Mipha.” 

(her sign for _ Mipha _ is _ queen _ with the M hand sign, matching her name for Zelda. You find it equal parts cute and sad) 

Sidon seems confused, so you explain as you walk, “She wants to ask about your sister. Her memory is still spotty, at best, but she…” She remembers feelings, sometimes. She’s told you about it, the sense of crushing responsibility or foreboding. Or how light and _ happy _she feels when people mention the Champions’ lives. 

“I see.” He sounds like he doesn’t, really, but you accept it. 

The rest of the short walk over to the communal pools is spent in silence. Sidon motions for you to sit down. “I’ll fetch a washcloth.” He says. 

“O--”_ kay, he’s already gone. _He’s fast, for someone so damn tall and bulky. He gets back quick too, and you… You aren’t sure what you expected your first time in the Zora’s domain, but it certainly wasn’t their Prince kneeling down to wipe the blood off your leg. 

Huh. 


	2. Chapter 2

You don’t understand why Link feels the need to go fishing in a city quite famously known for its fish, but you don’t understand a lot of things where she’s concerned. She might be your best friend, but… 

In any case, she does the fishing, you do the cooking. You also do the cutting, which is where things go wrong. 

The moment you feel the first bite of pain you drop the knife and move away from the cutting board. Getting blood on your otherwise perfectly filleted fish is  _ not _ part of the plan. 

Of course, neither was cutting yourself in the first place. “ _ Fuck. _ ”

Link raps the stone floor with her knuckles, trying to get your attention. 

“I cut it.” You answer, frustration curling in your chest. “ _ Ow _ .” You stare blankly at your finger, watching the blood gather, and then drip down. It doesn’t sting  _ a lot _ , but it does sting. You stick it in your mouth before the blood can get past the second knuckle. 

Link scrunches her nose up at you from across the fire, and you shrug in return. “ _ What? _ ” 

“Do you need help?” She signs, motioning towards the cutting board. 

You don’t really want to make her finish it off, but… “Fine.” 

“Go find a bandage.” She tells you, her hands making the signs with a grace and confidence she’s only recently begun to display. She hip bumps you out of the way (a childish and gross part of you wants to smear your bloody digit on her shirt in retribution, but knowing Link, it wouldn’t even phase her. You both bleed quite a lot on the road). 

In any case, you take her advice and begin searching for bandages. And by that, you mean searching for Sidon. 

(is it silly to use a mild injury to see the Prince whom you may or may not have a crush on?) 

(it is, right?) 

You find him on one of the uppermost levels, not quite in sight of the throne but close enough to make you stand up straighter and take your finger out of your mouth. He’s looking out at the water, contemplative and very prince-y. 

You ruin it by greeting in a purposefully casual tone, “Yo, Sidon.” 

He doesn’t jump like you expected him to (a tragedy), but he does sound pleasantly surprised when he says, “Heyo! I didn’t realize you were--” His golden eyes narrow like a cats’, from a happy round shape to a barely there slit. You wonder what upset him, and then wonder how a giant shark man can look so damn cute. 

It takes some real effort to squash down that reaction enough to ask, “What?” 

“Are you  _ bleeding _ ?” 

“Oh. Yeah.” You hold up your still lazily bleeding hand. 

Sidon looks  _ concerned _ , both by your flippant response and the injury itself. “Goddess.” He sighs. “Come along, I have bandages. You can walk, right?” 

_ Can I walk?  _ You laugh, “Sidon, this is like. barely worse than a paper cut. Although if you’re offering to sweep me off my feet I wouldn’t say no.” What a _prince_-y thing to do. 

Sidon is apparently too worried to appreciate your teasing. He guides you over to a smaller alcove, making a vague motion for you to wait while he rummages through a seemingly random supply of  _ things  _ strewn across the countertop. 

“Do you make a habit of injuring yourself?” He asks, not unkindly. 

You shrug, despite knowing he can’t see it. “Link is worse.” She usually has you bandage her up though. Or just scarfs down some of her weird healie food. 

You realize, a little too late, that you have your own bandages in your pack, and that Link probably expected you to grab those. But you were  _ so excited  _ to have an excuse to see Sidon you just… overlooked em! 

_ Well! _

Link is no doubt going to tease you relentlessly for this. You won’t blame her. 

Sidon turns on his heel, triumphantly holding up a square of gauze and a roll of sticky tape. “Found it!” 

“You sure did.” You agree, “We need to clean it first though.” 

Sidon takes your hand in his, careful not to bump your injury, “Of course!” He says, cheerful as can be. His smile is infectious, leaving the both of you standing there looking silly. “...can you show me how?” 

_ “ _ Pfft,” You try your best not to laugh but he makes it so hard. “Yeah, sure, Si.” You guide him through the motions with a laugh. 

He thinks its weird that salt water stings and is undrinkable. You think its weird that his fingers are webbed _ ,  _ and he  _ giggles  _ when you run your fingertips over the delicate skin. It’s a different texture than that of his fingers, the tiny scales soft and flexible. 

_ Pretty _ , you think, continuing to trace from fingertip to fingertip. 

Sidon makes a noise you have never before and do not have a name for, and you glance up to find him blushing. 

“What?” You ask. 

“You, uh. You-- I think you’re rather  _ pretty  _ as well.” He says awkwardly, fingers curling up. 

It takes you a moment. “I said that  _ out loud? _ ” _Fuck. _You’re never speaking again. To hell with helping Link communicate when she’s nonverbal and people don’t know sign. 

You’re  _ done. _

(But maybe Sidon’s smile is worth it) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> go listen to pearl diver. stan mitski. have a good day


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuses,, i just forgot abt this fic. I realized I hadn't posted the rest while re-reading my own stuff 
> 
> I hope it's worth the wait!!

The Zora children are very curious about humans. Or, “Hylians”, you suppose. That’s what they call you, and correcting them seems silly. _ Especially _ during nap time. 

You can’t fall asleep like this, half submerged in salt water with a resting child on your chest, but it _ is _ rather relaxing. You tilt your head back, and the stone floor is not _ comfortable, _ nor is the rim of the pool against the back of your neck, but hey. You can stare at the ceiling this way. Everything in the Domain _ sparkles. _It’s almost as beautiful as star gazing. 

But not quite as beautiful as Sidon leaning over you, with that sharp smile. “Hello, friend!” He says, his voice excited but quiet. “Doing some guppysitting?” 

“Is that what you call 'em?” You reply, carefully moving your arm to splash the space next to you. The “guppy” does not stir, thankfully. “Come on, sit.” 

He does, with a grace you envy something fierce. “Is Link here as well?” He asks. 

It takes you a moment to respond, what with the outside of his thigh brushing against yours. Which is silly, because you’re not some chaste fucking Victorian who gets thrown into a tizzy by simple skin-to-skinscale contact. 

And yet. 

“Uh. Nah, she’s helping out that relic expert in the village down south.” You finally say. She’ll swing by to pick you up before moving to the next Big City afterwards, but you were anxious to get back to the Domain (a fact that did not escape her notice. As if _ she _ can judge you having a crush on fish royalty). 

“Oh? What brings you to the Domain then?” The way he emphasizes _ you, _ like he honestly wants to hear you talk about yourself is… refreshing. 

“I, uh, I just like it here?” That’s really not any more eloquent than your first thought, but Sidon smiles anyway. “Even if I keep getting injured.” 

“_ Again? _ What did you do this time?” Sidon’s sharp eyes roam your half submerged figure, presumably looking for the injury. 

You hold up the arm opposite to him, revealing the half moon bite mark. “One of the guppies got a little too rough while we were playing.” They forget you don't have scales and even play bites can cut. 

Seeing that it's only a minor scrap, Sidon relaxes once again. “I warned them Hylians are softer.” 

While you won’t bother correcting the children, you do tell Sidon, “Human.” 

He doesn’t raise his eyebrows like a human would, but the way he cocks his head gets the point across well enough. “What?” 

You trace the curve of your decidedly non-pointy ear, “I’m a human. I was… brought here, I guess. I can’t remember the specifics.” It makes you feel _ weird _ to try and remember too, almost like you’re motion sick. 

Sidon accepts this information with a surprising grace, simply asking, “Would you like to talk about what you do remember?” 

“Of being brought here? Or of my home?” You ask. 

“The latter.” 

You hum. If it were anyone else, save maybe Link, you wouldn’t even consider it. Thinking about your previous home and the very real possibility you cannot return is… scary, and lonely, and it makes you feel brittle. 

But Sidon is Sidon, and his strength and kindness are comforting. 

“I had a pet cat, you know.” You start hesitantly. “She was a _ hellion._” 

Sure, talking about ones pets isn’t exactly digging deep, but it's a starting point.

**Author's Note:**

> ive had this in my drafts for Months,,, take it from my hands


End file.
